


blasting across the alkali flats

by keithsforeheadtattoo



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsforeheadtattoo/pseuds/keithsforeheadtattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're up late," she says; adjusts the volume on a youtube'd TED talk and uncrosses her legs, dangling them over the boards at the very edge of the treehouse.</p><p>he turns around slow, smearing his face with his sleeve. </p><p>"did mom and dad ever love each other, d'you think?" he shouts, strangled, as a greeting. </p><p>  <b>dark teenage simpsons fic because M&H are, like, openly the crappiest parents</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	blasting across the alkali flats

bart traipses into the back yard with his skateboard under one arm. he can't skate for shit when he's drunk, so he's drunk. he woke up this morning in a bad mood and with spending money, so he's drunk.

lisa chucks the contents of her purse at his head, missing with three BIC pens in a row and pegging him in the shoulder with a BIC lighter.

"you're up late," she says; adjusts the volume on a youtube'd TED talk and uncrosses her legs, dangling them over the boards at the very edge of the treehouse.

he turns around slow, smearing his face with his sleeve.

"did mom and dad ever love each other, d'you think?" he shouts, strangled, as a greeting. 

lisa's heart splinters. bart has called their parents by first name since he was twelve.

she calls him upstairs, then helps him upstairs after he tries once to climb the molding boards lining the tree and falls to the ground complaining in a mumble that his legs don't work anymore. he cries only in the safety of the treehouse when he knows nobody can see.

"they still love you," lisa says first because it's all she can think to say. bart doesn't cry anymore. he doesn't call their parents mom and dad and he doesn't cry and he doesn't lean his face into his sister's shoulder and whisper that he's scared.

"scared of what?" she asks because anything that can get him this bad is bound to devour her by the transitive property. she asks because she expects him to say "everything" so she can list off a million things not to be scared of. so she can do what she always does: be mom when mom isn't here, or when mom is a part of the problem.

he composes himself with frightening speed and says "i didn't think there was anything else left to get ruined. but, y'know. it's always gonna."

lisa fights a lump in her throat. bart pukes out the treehouse window.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from marge & homer's renewed vows lmfao something about a boat driven by monkeys if i remember correctly
> 
> http://imgur.com/Uvh5BzG


End file.
